


Dæmon -the inner self

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Daemons, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	

Jeder Mensch hat eine Seele.  
Dæmons sind die physische Manifestation dieser Seele, dem ‚Inneren‘ des Menschen. Normalerweise nehmen sie die Form eines (mehr oder weniger) passenden Tieres an, aber, auch wenn jeder Mensch eine Seele hat, so zeigt sich nicht jeder Dæmon. Einige Menschen bekommen ihren Dæmon niemals zu sehen, andere hingegen schwören, dass sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine schattenhafte Tiergestalt wahrgenommen hätten und wieder andere wurden ständig von ihrem Gestalt gewordenen Seelentier begleitet.  
Die Seelentiere gelten ebenso intelligent wie ein Mensch und können, egal welche Gestalt der Dæmon auch angenommen haben mochte, auch die menschliche Sprache nutzen. Die meisten der Dæmons verhalten sich außerdem so, als wären sie von ihren Menschen unabhängig. Sie brauchen kein Futter, aber die meisten dieser Wesen genießen es trotzdem verwöhnt zu werden.  
Ob und auch wem ein Seelentier sich zu zeigen wünschte, ist alleine dessen eigene Entscheidung, die der Mensch nicht zu beeinflussen mag.

„Das ist doch alles ...“, frustriert schlug Fanni auf sein Kopfkissen ein, bevor er sich mit einem schlecht gelaunten ‚Hmpf‘ mit dem Gesicht zuerst in das Kissen fallen ließ und durch die weichen Daunen gedämpft weiter fluchte, „Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße!“ Auf ein hohes, fast schon trillerndes Rufen neben seinem Ohr reagierte der blonde Athlet nur mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung, aber der kleine, bräunliche Federball neben ihm trillerte noch einmal eindringlich und piekte Fanni schließlich dann mit dem langen, etwas gebogenen Schnabel in den Rand der Ohrmuschel, „Anders!“  
„Wasch?“, nun wo der bräunliche Vogel endlich die Aufmerksamkeit seines Menschen hatte, flatterte das Tierchen aufgeregt mit den winzigen Flügeln, scharrte mit den kräftigen Beinen auf dem Laken und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, „Steh endlich auf!“ „Warum?“, brummte Fanni nur und schob den kleinen Vogel mit dem Ellbogen beiseite. Aber das kleine Tier schnaubte nur, „Es klopft an der Tür … Und dein Handy klingelt ...“  
Nun hörte auch Anders endlich das wiederholte Klopfen, entschloss sich aber es zu ignorieren und tastete stattdessen, nachdem er sich hochgestemmt hatte, nach seinem Handy. Der bräunliche Kiwi hüpfte auf seinen Oberschenkel, um auch auf das Display zu schielen und legte den Kopf fiepend schief, „Daniel?“ „Mmmmh.“, Fanni wischte über das Display und nahm den Anruf an, „Ja?“ „Na endlich … Wo steckst du?“, Daniels Stimme zitterte merklich und auch Hvit, der sicher als lebendiger Pelzkragen um den Hals seines Menschen lag, schien zu bibbern, als er sich nun einmischte, „Lass uns rein! Daniel hat den Schlüssel verloren ...“ „Ich habe ihn nicht verloren, Hvit.“, es klang, als hätten Mensch und Dæmon diese Diskussion nun schon mehrfach miteinander geführt und unwillkürlich wechselten Fanni und sein eigener tierischer Begleiter einen amüsierten Blick miteinander, „Ich habe ihn einfach nur auf dem Nachttisch liegen gelassen!“  
Neugierig hüpfte der Kiwi nun von Fannis Oberschenkel, wackelte, visierte den Nachttisch auf Daniels Bettseite an und versuchte schließlich wild mit den winzigen Flügelchen schlagend, darauf zu springen. Fanni seufzte, als der Sprung erwartungsgemäß zu kurz war und der kleine Vogel kopfüber in die Spalte zwischen Bett und Nachttisch fiel und so nun nur noch die tretenden Füße zu sehen war. „Mal wieder?“, Fanni legte das Handy neben sich auf das Bett, rettete seinen zeternden Kiwi aus seiner misslichen Lage und strich die gesträubten Federn wieder glatt, „Er würde seinen Hintern vergessen … Warte kurz, ich lasse euch rein.“

Ivo, der kleine Kiwi trampelte beinahe wie eine Katze auf dem Kopfkissen herum und ließ sich schließlich mit einem zufriedenen Brummen in die kleine Kuhle sinken, bevor er dann hin und her ruckelnd nach der besten Position zu suchen schien. Der Vogel stützte sich schließlich mit dem langen Schnabel ab und behielt sowohl die beiden Menschen, die im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett saßen, als auch das weiße Hermelin, von dem unter der Bettdecke allerdings nur die Schnauze zu sehen war, im Auge. „7,5 Kilo.“, vor Fanni lag ein großer Kartenstapel, während der Kartenfächer in Daniels Hand bereits merklich eingeschrumpft war. Und auch jetzt verzog der Jüngere nur leidend das Gesicht, seufzte und reichte seinem Freund die Karte, „3,2 Kilo ...“  
„Hah!“, Fanni grinste triumphierend, als Daniel nun die restlichen Karten zu ihm schob und sich ergab, „Haben wir kein anderes Kartenspiel? Ein richtiges?“ „Du weißt, dass Alex uns das Glücksspiel verboten hat ...“, Fanni mischte geschickt die Karten des Quartetts neu, „Er hat die Karten eingesammelt … Zum Glück konnte Tom uns mit dem Kaninchenquartett aushelfen ...“ „Hmmm … Wollen wir nicht lieber raus?“, Daniel wies die angebotenen Karten zurück, ließ sich neben seinem Hermelin rücklings auf die Decke sinken und legte einen Arm über die Augen, „An die frische Luft?“ Die Matratze bewegte sich, als Anders sich über die langen, ausgestreckten Beine kniete, „Bist du etwa nervös?“  
„Ich?“, Daniel schnaubte nur, aber Hvit, der die Emotionen seines Menschen überdeutlich spürte, schob das weiße Köpfchen etwas weiter unter der Decke hervor und fiepte, „Er ist total nervös ...“ „Ah ja.“, Fanni beugte sich über den Größeren und wisperte gegen dessen Lippen, „Soll ich dich vielleicht auf andere Gedanken bringen?“


End file.
